


Attracting Attention

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have a little fun in Attention Alley :P Warning: Slash, Voyeurism, and naughty themes. One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracting Attention

**Author's Note:**

> PWP; My first attempt at this sort of story.

**Attracting Attention**

* * *

 

An alley; not the most romantic of places Harry had in mind, not that something as simple and misguided as romance would stop Harry's lover, Severus Snape. Severus was currently pushing Harry up against the cold brick wall of an alley near a shop where they loved. The cold red brick dug into Harry's back as Severus pinned his hands above his head.

"Severus, maybe we shouldn't, mmm…"

Harry moaned as Severus bit gently at his ear.

"Severus, people will see us," Harry half whispered half moaned as Severus' hand slid under his shirt to fiddle with bare skin.

Severus just smirked, tweaking a nipple before taking the semi-hard bud in between his thumb and forefinger. Lips crashed against lips, and a knee gently probing between Harry's legs slid home to stroke at a hardening erection. A surprised moan was stifled as Severus rubbed his knee to Harry's erection causing sweet friction.

"Do you still wish for me to stop," Severus asked in a husky voice.

"No," Harry breathed, fighting hard to keep his mind from wondering.

"No," Severus half asked, half purred into Harry's ear causing a shudder of pleasure to ripple up his back as his lips brushed the sweet spot on his neck which Severus had moved too.

"Ngh", Harry moaned, stopping a passerby in his tracks to peer into the not so secluded alley.

"Severus…"

"Was there something you wanted, Harry," Severus purred huskily.

"More," Harry managed through gritted teeth.

"More," Severus asked silkily, "More of this," he asked as he nibbled on the soft spot on Harry's neck, "Or more of this," Severus purred as he tweaked Harry's neglected nipple.

"Please," Harry whimpered, "Please…"

"Hmm, Severus mock thought, "you more of this then," he said before plunging his tongue deep into Harry's mouth, swallowing a protest.

When Severus pulled back, both were panting heavily.

"More," Harry said bucking his hips into Severus' not so soft erection.

Severus bit back a groan, biting his lip hard enough to bruise.

"Sev," it was a plead for the teasing to end, for the game to stop, but Severus just smirked, reaching his hand into the front of Harry's pants to stroke feather-light caresses onto Harry's erect member.

A moan escaped Harry without warning, drawing two more people from their normal day to the lightly lite alley. Harry began to buck his hips in rhythm to Severus' strokes and a groan of pleasure erupted from his mouth.

"Shh now, pet, we wouldn't want the neighbor's to hear," Severus teased; breath ghosting across Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold brick at his back.

"Please," Harry whimpered, "Please."

"So impatient," Severus husked, "Very well," he conceded as he released Harry from the confines of his pants.

Harry hissed when cold air touched smoldering skin, and three more people stopped in their tracks to watch the not-so-private affair.

Severus released Harry, but only long enough to coat his own hand thoroughly in saliva. Once he was satisfied he wrapped his wet hand around Harry's aching Hard-on and began to pump frantically. There was no warning, no time for Harry to prepare himself and a soft surprised sound burst from his mouth: unbidden.

"MMM, Severus…"

"Like that, do you," Severus asked smugly, abruptly taking his hand away from Harry to spin him over.

Whispering a spell, Harry's garment's hit the floor with a clatter.

Again, without warning, something soft and wet was at Harry's entrance, prodding; seeking; tasting; feeling.

Harry's breath hitched and he shuddered, vocalizing his pleasure as four more people joined the crowd.

A finger slipped inside, working slowly, a cry of pleasure; five more people join the crowd.

Two fingers, slowly scissoring, a gasp of pleasure as they brush his prostate; six more people join the crowd.

Three fingers, Harry babbling incoherently, seven more people join the crowd.

"Oh please, Severus, please."

A deep chuckle; eight more people.

"Alright, because you beg so prettily…"

Fingers were removed, a whimper of protest, nine more people.

Unzipping pants, clattering of clothing as they hit the floor post-haste, a guttural sigh of relief as cold air touches hot skin, ten more people.

Parting cheeks, a groan of pleasure, and eleven more people.

Teasing at the entrance moans of frustration: annoyance, twelve more curious people.

A thrust inside; all the way to the hilt; a scream of pleasure: rhythmic slapping of skin on skin, thirteen more people.

"…Cum for me: my Harry."

A shriek of release: grunting of approval, slapping and murmuring and fourteen more people.

Post orgasm fades, the voices grow to an octave in which can no longer be ignored. Harry and Severus hear whispers of, "What perverts," and "Man what a show," a chorus of "Dirty fags" and, "Voyeur sadists."

Severus scrambled for the cloak, throwing it over a blushing Harry. He scrambled to his feet, set a cold hard mask on his face and looked the crowd in the eye.

"Leave," he stated simple: not very threatening when you were bare as the day you were born, one would think.

No one moved, all stared in opened mouthed wonder at the man in front of them. Severus gritted his teeth, squared his shoulders, and put on a scowl that would make any first year wet their pants.

"Now," Severus bellowed loudly, coldly: bitterly; and smirked when a hundred and eighty-two foot falls retreated from the alley.

One paused long enough to snap a picture, though how many pictures the insufferable woman had already Severus would never know. When it was quiet, Severus turned on his heel to face his flushed lover.

"I told you we shouldn't have played our game in this alley," the younger man grinned smugly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Harry's cock gave an affirmative twitch and Harry nearly groaned at the memory.

"Very much, thank you!"

Severus smirked, coming forward to capture Harry's swollen lips with his own.

"You are very welcome, my lion."

Another Kiss. "

I have to go now."

"…so do I, there will be Auror's swarming this place in a moment."

Severus agreed, but pulled Harry close for one last chaste kiss.

"I will see you tonight," Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

"Of course you will, my brave-heart."

"Then I shall see you there."

* * *

The next morning, Severus sat at his desk in the ministry of magic. He was getting ready to read the prophet. Taking a quick pull from his cup of coffee, he set the glass down and opened the page. Coffee spewed from his mouth when the paper screeched.

'Minister of Magic, Severus Snape, and Headmaster, Harry James Potter, of Hogwarts School for Witch-craft and Wizardry, caught in compromising position in Attention Alley.

Severus crumpled the paper, a scowl spreading across his face as he used the prophet to mop up the dark liquid staining his desk.

'Oh well,' he thought as he remembered Harry's pleasure screams and pleading cries, 'it was worth it."

**The end** ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
